


Just Ask Doctor!

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor, just ask her!" "No, I do not need her to solve my problems every time something happens!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask Doctor!

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"NO!"

 

The Tenth Doctor was standing his ground, looking at Elizabeth with hard eyes.

 

"Just do it idiot! It's not that flipping hard!"

"No, I do not need her help!"

 

Elizabeth just shook her head at the alien, really, all he had to do was one little thing and it would be over.

 

"Doctor, just ask her where it is!"

"No, I do not need her to solve my problems every time something happens!"

 

Elizabeth huffed.

 

"That's me, stupid Time Lord *smack*"

 

The Doctor rubbed his head where Elizabeth had jumped up and smacked it before glaring harder.

 

"Are you sure there not in here or in any of the other rooms we've checked?"

"Seriously Doctor? You even checked my room! What use would I have for it when i have a cane?"

"I don't know, you could modifiy it or something!"

"Doc,do you really think I would take your things without asking?"

 

The Doctor stopped and thought about that, she had a point.

 

"Well…you could… I mean…uh"

"Doctor!"

"Alright! So you didn't steal it?"

"I swear over my mother's grave I didn't."

 

The Doctor's threw his hands up in the air.

 

"When where in all of time is it!?"

 

Elizabeth shook her head.

 

"I wouldn't know with you Doctor."

 

The Doctor sighed, he only had one option, one he wished he didn't have to take.

 

"Do you think the T.A.R.D.I.S knows where it is?"

"Finally!"

"You really think she knows?"

"For the love on Cardiff Doctor, just go ask her where it is!"

"Fine!"

 

The Doctor trudged out before going to the main console and asking the T.A.R.D.I.S…

 

"T.A.R.D.I.S, where the devil is my my sonic screwdriver?"


End file.
